


Mi casa es tu casa

by messy_moodboard



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, i can’t stop, inspired by 1x10, they’re in my head man, why would this actually happen tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messy_moodboard/pseuds/messy_moodboard
Summary: In which Maggie and OA have keys to each other’s houses
Relationships: Maggie Bell & OA Zidan, Maggie Bell/OA Zidan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a Monday morning when OA and Scola are driving back to the office after an interview. They’re in the middle of talking about Scola’s new obsession with sweet potato fries when they’re interrupted by a call from Maggie.

Thinking it’s about the case, OA keeps it on speaker.

“Hey Mags, what’s up?

“If I ask nicely can you do me a favour?” 

“You never ask nicely.”

Scola takes note of OA’s smile, immediately knowing he’s not serious.

“I ALWAYS ask nicely” Maggie drawls, a hint of a smile revealing itself through her voice.

“Sure. What’s the favour?”

“I mayyyy have underestimated how cold it was going to be today. I know you guys have to drive past my block so could you please bring me back a jacket?”

“Look at that, you said please!”

“Shut up. I’ll buy you coffee!”

“You always buy me coffee.”

“Exactly. You owe me.”

OA smirks knowing that she’s got him. Scola views the interaction with fascination - he knows they’re only talking via phone, but the way OA’s responding it’s almost like she’s there with them. He’s smiling at the phone with admiration, almost as though he’s about to reply “that’s my girl!”

He doesn’t. _They’re so weird._

“Fine. What one do you want?”

“You know what I’m wearing. Surprise me.” Maggie hangs up the phone with triumph, knowing she’s got her way.

OA turns to Scola; “sorry about this”

Scola just nods, fine with it, knowing they’re under no time pressure to be back at the office.

It’s only when they’re almost outside Maggie’s door that it hits him - “Wait, OA, how are we getting in? Does she keep a spare anywhere?”

OA’s digging around for something in his pockets, so he’s not paying attention to the question.

“Huh?”

“I said, how are we getting in?” Scola seems more confused now, noticing that OA’s not digging around under pot plants or the front door mat.

OA looks up just as confused, right as he pulls his keys out of his pocket. “A spare? I have a key.”

Scola can’t keep the look of shock from washing over his face. A key? Since when do partners do that? He’s been partners with Kristen for months and the thought never even crossed his mind. He doesn’t think it’s crossed hers either.

OA just shakes his head and unlocks the door, Scola following him without thought, still stuck in his head.

His surprise soon increases, when OA walks straight through the apartment into Maggie’s bedroom without hesitation. He opens her closet and pulls out a few jackets, finally deciding on one with a nod and heading back towards the door.

“You good?” he asks Scola, noticing the weird look on his face.

“Yeah” Scola replies unconvincingly.

OA accepts his answer, with no motivation to question whatever’s going through his head.

“Cool. Let’s head out.”

On the way out Scola does notice one of OA’s jackets on the back of a chair. It’s one that he hasn’t seen OA wear in almost two weeks.

_Why does he keep clothes here?_

_They’re so weird._


	2. Chapter 2

“This is revolting”

Kristen gave a small smile in private amusement as she watched Maggie eye her shirt in disgust.

“That better not be a smile” Maggie said half heartedly, looking at Kristen with a knowing look as they continued to walk down the street.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kristen replied with a straight face, lasting only a few seconds before another smile broke out, lighting up her eyes.

Maggie started chuckling, relenting with a “okay maybe it was a little bit funny. But I’m still annoyed!”

A few minutes earlier Kristen and Maggie had been at a café grabbing themselves as well as the boys some drinks. Unwittingly, they had walked right into the middle of a fight between two siblings, where harsh words were said and smoothies were thrown. Thrown  _ right _ onto Maggie’s navy blue blouse that is now stained with pinks and greens and is sticky as hell.

Maggie loved kids, she really did, but in that moment she was extremely tempted to pull out her badge and scare them with a threat of community service. Their mother apologised profusely, even more so when Maggie slightly raised her shirt to assess the damage and her gun was put on full display. Reassuring the family, Maggie and Kristen promptly walked out of the store, drink-less, slightly smirking as they heard the kids’ mother lay into them for “assaulting a cop! You could go to jail!”

Now Maggie and Kristen were making their way back to the car, which Kristen assumed the former wanted to take straight back to the office in order to change and have a shower.

Maggie had been silent for a couple of minutes, and Kristen noted she was staring straight ahead with great concentration, so much so that she completely passed their car.

“Maggie! The car’s right here!”

“Oh - right - I forgot to tell you. OA’s place is just up ahead, do you mind if we make a quick stop?” Maggie asked, though she kept walking backwards, not really waiting for an answer.

“Uh, yeah sure.” Kristen replied, although she was confused, as she knew OA was back at the office and definitely not at his place. Plus, Maggie’s spare clothes were in the locker room. Maybe she knew her way in and just wanted to wash up?

Maggie sped ahead of Kristen a bit, not wanting to wait too long to rid herself of the sticky mess plaguing her torso and her thoughts. As they arrived at the black door Maggie already had her keys out, finding the one coloured red and inserting it into the lock.

At first, Kristen didn’t think much of it, until she remembered that this was  OA’s place, not Maggie’s, yet Maggie had entered the apartment as swiftly as she would her own.

 _She has her own keys? When did that happen? How often does she use them_?

Kristen promptly followed Maggie inside the apartment, taking note of some of the photos hung by the front door. One, she realised, was of the four of them taken at a bar almost a year ago, and another was just Maggie and OA, with the latter jokingly resting his arm on top of Maggie’s head because he’s  _just that tall_. Despite a disgruntled expression on her face, Maggie was obviously happy, her brown eyes shining as she looked up at him in the photo, while OA glanced straight at the camera, a large, cheeky smile gracing his features. Kristen had never seen the photo before but decided immediately that she loved it, and figured the two partners did too, for OA to hang it by his door with pride.

Only then did Kristen notice that Maggie had already placed her keys on the kitchen counter, mumbled a quick “make yourself comfortable” before rushing off to what appeared to be OA’s bedroom, and more importantly for Maggie, his bathroom.

_ She’s showering here? What’s she going to change into? _

Maggie wasn’t in the shower for very long, just having a quick rinse it appeared, but in that time Kristen did notice some small things of Maggie’s all over the apartment. Some magazines on the coffee table Kristen knew she liked to read, a couple of jackets lying around, some running shoes of hers near the stairs to the basement (and home gym, she’d been told), as well as a number of takeout menus she had obviously scrawled all over. Kristen knew the two partners were close, but after her new-found observations of OA’s apartment, Kristen knew they were  _best_ friends - two people who were as close as possible without being  _ that._

( _ Yet,  _ Kristen thought quickly, banishing the thought out of her mind almost as quickly as it came, not quite sure how to correctly read their relationship)

Regardless, it was clear they trusted each other and were comfortable with each other implicitly.  _ Definitely not the standard for all partners._

Maggie came out of OA’s bedroom almost as quickly as she went in, now in a fresh top that she must keep in the apartment, pulling on a grey hoodie that was  _ far _ too big for her.

Kristen just looked at her, still processing the love her two friends obviously shared for each other, while a small blush rose to Maggie’s cheeks knowing Kristen had observed just how comfortable she was in her partner’s apartment.

“Sorry about that. You ready to go?” Maggie knew they had been long enough, and she was still considering going to another coffee store to get the boys their promised caffeine.

“Yeah. Will OA care that you’re wearing his hoodie?” Kristen asked, genuinely curious.

Maggie glanced down at the jumper swamping her small frame and gave a soft smile - “nah, he’s used to it. I probably would have ended up wearing it tonight anyway.”

Kristen raises her eyebrows, about to ask what she means by ‘tonight’ when Maggie beats her to it, realising how it sounded: “no - I just meant, it’s movie night tonight, and it gets cold so - well yeah I just wear it a lot.”

Both girls smile and chuckle at each other, finding humour again from the situation at the café and now this, before walking back out of the apartment, Maggie making sure to lock the door behind her.

Kristen kept finding herself glancing at Maggie as they walked back to the car, not used to seeing her so casual, and definitely not used to seeing her in OA’s clothes. It was cute, if she was being honest with herself. She hoped that one day she’d have a relationship with her partner like that.

(She knew though, at the back of her mind, that not many partners have a relationship like theirs. Many have respect for each other, have trust in each other, and may see each other as family. Not all of them are best friends though. Not all of them love each other. Not the way that Maggie and OA do.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m literally Kristen in this lmao
> 
> I hope this is okay!


End file.
